LA MALDICION DE LA LUNA ROJA
by lovly105
Summary: Namikaze Naruko, 16 años. Rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca, labios rosados y carnosos, de mirada inocente, posee un cuerpo curvilíneo, muy linda a la vista de todos, por eso mismo intentan protegerla de todos los males que rodean a la familia Namikaze pero… están muy equivocados con respecto a ella y eso esta por verse.


**LA MALDICION DE LA LUNA ROJA.**

PROLOGO

Namikaze Naruko, 16 años.

Rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca, labios rosados y carnosos, de mirada inocente, posee un cuerpo curvilíneo, muy linda a la vista de todos, por eso mismo intentan protegerla de todos los males que rodean a la familia Namikaze pero… están muy equivocados con respecto a ella y eso esta por verse.

- 3

Ella no era lo que todos pensaban, no era tonta, ni despistada, le gustaba pintar, cuidar el jardín que ella construyo en los terrenos de la mansión Namikaze. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron cuando apenas era una niña las cosas entre su familia cambiaron, Kushina Uzumaki regreso al lugar que le pertenecía, la casa de la esperanza tendían a llamar así la mansión Uzumaki, intento quedarse con la custodia de sus trillizos, pero las cosas no salieron como ella planeo y solo se pudo quedar con uno de ellos, la mujer quedo destrozada pero sabia que en algunos años volvería a ver a sus adorados hijos.

Minato Namikaze un hombre hecho y derecho con grandes influencias en el mundo, era dueño de una gran compañía de hoteles, eso era frente a todo el mundo, el no era perfecto, fallaba demasiado a menudo frente a sus 3 hijas y 1 hijo, la mayor Sakura Namikaze cabello rosado y ojos color jade muy linda pero demasiado egoísta 18 años de edad, la segunda Ino Namikaze rubia platino y ojos azules ella era hermosa y su único defecto era ser envidiosa 17 años, el tercer hijo era Naruto Namikaze cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules un chico demasiado guapo y de una gran sonrisa, era el mayor de los trillizos, después del seguía Menma Uzumaki idéntico a el hasta hace dos años que se pinto el cabello de color negro, luego seguía Naruko Namikaze la hija menor de esa familia era linda, hermosa y era tan poco expresiva que daba un poco de miedo.

A los ojos de todo el mundo ellos eran una familia de las mejores pero… pronto los secretos estaban apunto de revelarse.

- Capitulo #1 un día común hasta que apareciste tu… otra vez.

Ojos azules y soñadores miraban desde la ventana de un aula de clases, en ese momento se impartía la clase de literatura, su clase favorita impartida por el mejor amigo de su padre Kakashi Hatake un hombre realmente extraño y divertido, pero el no era la persona que la mantenía en las nubes… eso ni de chiste iugh, de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Del otro lado del salón su gemelo le hacia señas para que le pusiera un poco de atención, a su lado Menma soltó un bufido y le lanzo una bola de papel, ella por otro lado los dibujo peleando como hacían siempre.

Miro alrededor del salón y rio un poco, Hinata en los puestos de adelante estaba casi dormida, al lado de ella Shikamaru dormía completamente, dos bancos mas atrás Kiba lanzaba bolitas de papel a Naruto este por otro lado reía, Menma fruncía el ceño y miraba constantemente hacia adelante cosa inusual en él, más atrás se encontraba un grupo de chicos que ella no conocía pero que la miraban con cierta insistencia, un chico peliazul muy guapo, una pelinegra de ojos rojos muy linda, un chico dark de cabello casi blanco y muy sexy, otra pelinegra pero ella se veía muy tierna, a su criterio se veían raros y algo sospechosos, miro hacia el frente y frunció el ceño, el "sensei" estaba muy entretenido leyendo uno de los libros que escribía su querido "abuelito" quien solía escribir historias muy lindas y para nada eróticas.

Solo cinco minutos mas y serian libres por media hora, lo que duraba el recesos en la preparatoria konoha y eso estaba muy bien ya quería dejar de perder el tiempo observando y analizando a sus compañeros. Por fin estaba libre y podía irse, dejo a Menma de lado y se fue, necesitaba quitárselos de encima y relajarse o si no esa ansiedad que le daba cuando se desesperaba, terminaría haciendo cosas que no quería hacer.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico que venia del otro lado y choco con el, cayendo al piso con el chico encima, eso sin duda fue la gota que derramo el baso, estaba tan furiosa que empujo al chico.

-oye tú, deberías tener mas cuidado y fijarte por donde caminas.- le grito perdiendo la compostura por primera vez en público.

-la que debería de fijarse por dónde camina es otra cabeza de chorlito.- le respondió igual de enojado.

Los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaban a ser cada vez más fuertes y todos decían lo mismo "oíste como la llamo " "Naruko-sama está furiosa nunca la había visto así" "valla hasta la muda anda de resbalosa con el chico nuevo" ya no soportaba oírlos hablar, así que se levantó a cómodo su uniforme y se fue caminando lo más dignamente posible, con una sola pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

-3

No puedo evitar mirarla mi corazón late tan rápido su cabello negro tan largo y hermoso, eso ojos color rubí que desde que los vi me han dejado hechizado, ella es la chica mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida, su nombre es Hivana Kinomoto, amiga de Menma y pertenece al clan Uzumaki, no puedo creer que lo envidie por estar con ella, oigo voces muy lejanas, no quiero apartar mi vista de ella pero… me llaman.

-Naruto es hora de irnos, así que apresúrate vago, que las clases ya han terminado.- y esa es la voz de mi odiosa hermana mayor Sakura.

-ya voy, no me apresures tanto loca… Naruko vienes con nosotros.- la veo muy seria desde que entramos del receso, me mira y solo niega con la cabeza.- Menma te la encargo, cuídala.

Confió mucho en Menma y Naruko son los únicos a los que yo les confiaría mi vida, Naruko ha estado muy extraña y yo se porque es, los rumores de que ha mostrado sus emociones se ha esparcido como pan caliente y eso la hace enojar, esta furiosa y eso no es algo bueno. Miro a mi alrededor y saco mi celular, ha llegado un mensaje "es hora de le enseñemos a afilar sus garras a la leona o cosas malas podrían suceder"

Continuara…

Notas finales:

Bien espero y les haya gustado

Aclaraciones:

El aspecto de Naruko es parecido al de Chi (chobits), pronto habrá mas aclaraciones sobre el clan Uzumaki.

Naruko y Naruto viven con Minato, Menma con Kushina.

Se supone que ese es el primer día de clases en la preparatoria, el campus es enorme y las facultades se encuentran ahí mismo.

Poco a poco pondré las descripciones de mis personajes occ.

Habrá parejas medio extrañas.

Los trillizos son medios hermanos de Sakura e Ino


End file.
